Heart of a Thief
by wow-wow-wubzy12345
Summary: Jill loves Skye. Skye loves Jill. What could the problem be? Well, maybe the fact that Skye is a criminal! Can they get past that obstacle? When you're trapped in the heart of a renowned thief, anything can happen. Read and Review, please!
1. There's a Phantom in the Skye!

I finally set down her watering can and stretched. After such a long day of work on the farm, I was ready to kick back and R~E~L~A~X.

That is, until I remembered I had to go pick up a package from the Villa.

"Oh, great... Maybe I can pick it up tomorrow..." I muttered, glancing at the clock perched on my night table. It read 10 pm.

"NOOOOOOO!" cried the Witch Princess, apperaing out of nowhere, as usual, scaring the living crap out of me. "Jill! In order for you to save the Harvest Goddess so I can be happy and stuff, you need to work! So get yo' tush up and GO TO THE VILLAAAAAAA!!!!" she ordered, pointing toward the large mansion to the west of my farm.

"Ugh! Fine..." I grunted, and dragged herself to Romana's. By the time I got there, it was around 10:30.

No one was outside when I got there, and most of the lights inside were turned off , but in less than five seconds, the door opened and out walked a silver-haired girl. She saw me by the fountain and walked over to me.

"Hehe. Hello, beautiful."she said. I backed away. What is this girl's prob? Upon closer analysis of her voice, however, I came to realize that this girl... was a guy! "Walking alone on this fine, moonlight night?" he continued, gazing at me.

"Ummm... who are you and why are you, like, hitting on me?" I asked, backing away even more.

"Hehe. I'm quite the ladies' man, and a prince of the stars." he replied.

"Pffff!" I snorted then quickly disguised it as a cough.

Suddenly, Lumina dashed outside and cried out, "Jill! It's that thief who warns his victims ahead of time! He just robbed us!"

"Thief?!" I asked, and turned back to the guy, but he had already made his way down to the village.

"Hehe. It's been fun, but I gotta jet out." he said, saying all of this calmer than I would have. He stared at me. "Hehe. Call me Phantom Skye." He even had a girly name! "I'm sure we'll meet again soon." And then he was gone, walking into the mist of the night that was slowly creeping in from all sides.

"Get him!" yelled Lumina, and charged after him. I was left standing there alone in the dark.

Suddenly, I heard voices from the stairs.

"Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." came Skye's voice.

"What a smooth talker... S-skye..." Lumina's voice wavered in the silence.

Lumina came back blushing furiously. "I didn't get him, but... oh..." she smiled and hummed something to herself as she skipped back to the Villa.

"Wait! What about my pack-" _Slam._

"Hunh..." I knew it would be pointless to just sit here, so I dragged myself back home and collapsed on my couch. It's been a long day.

_Smooth talker... He called me beautiful..._ I shook my head. No! I'm not crushing on him! He's a _thief,_ for crying out loud! _Hehe._

**Author's Note: Ah, tis the return of Skye. This story was kind of rushed, I found it in the back of my notebook and I'm putting it up here just out of sheer boredom. There is lots of fluff in later chapters, so be warned!**


	2. Fate?

The exhausted me slept in and woke up extra late...again.

I rushed to the manor, but it was locked up tight.

"Oh, great! Couldn't get any better than this!" I yelled in exasperation. I stormed off to the bar to taste the new juice they had in stock (yes, juice. I don't drink. is there a problem with that?).

"Hmmm...What are we going to do?" sighed Griffin, clutching a piece of paper.

"Huh... Oh! Jill! Can you come here for a sec?" asked Muffy, beckoning me over.

i walked over, wondering what this could be about.

"We just got a letter from that thief, Phantom Rye." said Griffin, handing me the paper.

"It's Skye, Griffin!" said Muffy playfully, a dreamy look in her eyes when she said Skye's name. _So he is a lady killer..._ I thought.

"Ahem. Anyway, it says he'll be here to have a drink... Griffin, Muffy, I'd watch out. I've met this guy before. He really knows how to make a getaway." I warned, giving them the letter.

"Will you help us catch him?" asked Muffy suddenly.

Ha! Why wouldn't I? Mwaha...ha... "Of course!"

"Great! Be here around 10, 11, 12, whatever floats yer boat."

"See you then! Thanks again, Jill!" Muffy waved me out abruptly, and I stood there for a second, wondering what I'd just gotten myself into...

******************************************************************************************************************

As I sat on my bubblegum-pink couch, I fingered the golden heart-shaped locket that was given to me by my mother before she died. She had told me that it would tell me who I loved most dearly of all. However... I have never opened it. Why? Because i was afraid. Afraid of whose name I might see there...

Tonight, however, I needed to know. So... I opened it. And there it was. The inside. There wasn't a name, there was a picture....

of...

...

...

...

...

no one. It was completley blank. I guess I don't love anyone yet. Oh well... I sat there for a few seconds then remembered the Villa. I decided to head on over there and pick up my box.

Sebastian finally opened the door and said, "Sorry, Miss Jill, but we are taking precautions against the Phantom."

"But what about my package!"

"Oh... my apologies, miss. He stole it last night on his purge of our home. I will refund what you paid."

"Niiiiiice..."

He handed me the money, then retreated back into the mansion fast as a bullet.

I completed my work on the farm just a little before eleven pm. i dashed to the bar as fast as my legs could go.

"Oh, goodie! You're here!" squealed Muffy. "He's not here yet. We'll just wait-" she paused, then sniffed. Again. And again. "Is that..." *sniff* "curry?"

"Yeah, I smell it, too!" cried Griffin.

"I think it's coming from outside... Stay here, in case he comes..." said Muffy, and sped out the bar with Griffin.

As if on cue, who else but Skye himself slipped in merely seconds after they retreated. "Hehe." His blue eyes searched my face, sweeping over it like a broom. Those eyes... were mesmerizing... "We meet again, my darling Jill. Could it be fate that has drawn us together once more?" he asked, murmuring each word as it slipped from his lips.

Still in the trance of his amazing eyes, I whispered "Could it be fate?"

"It makes me happy to hear that from a beautiful maiden. Anyway, I wonder if you could just hold still for a moment..."

Now THAT statement woke me up. What was he planning to do?

"Chick-Beam..."

_Chick-beam...? _i thought just as he yelled, "FIRE!"

Next thing I knew, I was frozen like a statue! The only thing I could move was my mouth! "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I screamed, grunting, trying to break free.

"Hehe. Don't worry. You'll be able to move again eventually." he chuckled, then started stuffing drinks into his bag. In went the Okuhattan, Valley Mist, my favorite juice... MY FAVORITE JUICE?!

"Hey, buster, you might not know it, but some people hate thieving." I glared at him.

"Hey, what can I say? It's my life. There's no going back now. I'm a wanted man." he laughed, then began his stealing spree again.

"So you steal for fun?" I demanded disapprovingly.

"Hehe. That might be it, and it might not be."

"Okay then, Mr. Mystery, when am I going to-"

"Hush, now, gorgeous. If you really want to know anything, just catch me."

"Excuse me?"

"Catch me. I dare you to try. If you succeed, I'll tell you anything you want to know." he smiled at me, sending his brilliant eyes my way. I closed mine quickly.

"Hey, there's no curry!" came an angry huff from outside.

"Yeah... Let's see how Jill's doing."

Yes! They were coming back in, finally!

Skye gave a start, then said, "Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. Gotta jet! See you, Jill..." he slinked out of there faster than a snake, and Muffy and Griffin came back in.

"You just missed him."

"Whaaaaaat???!!!! He was here?!" cried Muffy, and examined the shelves. "It's true! A ton of drinks are gone!"

"Are you okay, Jill?" asked Griffin, noticing I hadn't moved since they walked in.

"Nooo... He paralyzed me!" I shouted.

"That's the phantom for you. His gears are always turning."

"I'm sorry, Jill. We just left you here all by yourself..." said Muffy apologetically. "Thanks for your help today anyway. Get a good night's rest."

As I slowly became unfrozen, I walked out the door, the image of those beautiful blue eyes still dancing in my head.


	3. Skye Makes His Move

I ended up getting a semi-decent night's sleep, and woke up at 6am as usual. I was also feeling lazy as usual, so I hired the 59 sprites I had rescued to do my work for me for a whole 3 days (I couldn't afford more) and set off to the dig site to dig stuff and get cash.

When I arrived there lugging my hammer, I was confronted by Flora and Carter immediately. They both looked worried and angry.

_Did I do something wrong my last time here...?_ I wondered nervously.

Flora took a deep breath of relief and said... "You came here at the perfect time, Jill!" She waved a piece of paper, and somehow, I knew where this was going. "A note came from Phantom Skye."

"Here's what it says,"started Carter, "_At midnight, I'll be helping myself to the valuables in your tent. ~Phantom Skye_" Angrily, he contorted his face in the scariest way possible. "That two-bit, good-for-nothing snake-in-the-grass of a thief!" he growled.

At that moment, it was as if something inside me flared up and started clawing in Carter's direction, wanting to attack Carter for saying that... NO! Who cares? He is a thief! A THIEF! There's no way I could feel that way. I just...I just don't feel that way about him.

"We'll be set back for days if he takes our artifacts!" added Flora, who seemed to be the only girl who could resist his girly-boy charms (urk).

"I have a great idea! Why don't you help us catch that evil thief, Jill? What do you say?" asked Carter, beaming.

"Of course I'll help!" I said automatically.

"Thanks! Can you be here around 11 or 12 tonight?"said Flora. I nodded.

"Glad to hear it! We'll be waiting in the tent." finished Carter.

"Okay. See you then." I said. I continued over to the mines and swung my hammer once. BAM! A ba-dink sound rattled my eardrums and suddenly, a flash of rainbow swirls surrounded me. There in front of me, stood my 60th sprite. I had rescued the Harvest Goddess.

"Dum-da-da-DAA!" cried a cheery voice, and there stood the Harvest Goddess herself. "Oh, Jill! You've rescued me! Thanks a bunch! Feel free to stop by anytime!" Then she vanished with a twinkling music and a wave of sparkles. Soon, I was alone in the mines once more.

"Yessss!" I yeled, and began to do my "happy dance" (jumping up and down and clapping). I grabbed my jewels and ran back home to celebrate, when there came a knock on my door.

Standing there was.... Rock? Weird. What could he want here? Oh-oh no... Does he want to... Crap! Well, you see, before the Harvest Goddess disappeared, I used to date Rock, and then a few years later, he bought a Blue Feather, and I was so scared of marriage, I broke up with him...

"Hello... How can I help you?" I asked nervously.

"Ummm... Well, I came back to say I'm sorry about last time and I was wondering if you could at least give me one more chance...?" he asked, his eyes begging.

"With... what?" I asked, and prepared myself for him to ask me to go out with him again...

But never in a million years did I expect him to take out a Blue Feather!

"OH!" I began hyperventilating and almost fell over! "Wha-wha-wha-----"

"C'mon... Let's give this love one more chance..." he pleaded. "So... Jill," he got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"EHHHH?!!" I gasped and felt my heart beats speed up uncontrollably.

"Please?" he pleaded and took my hand. "I've been waiting for the Harvest Goddess to return... And..." he broke off, staring, well, more like gazing at me.

"I...I..." I was at a total loss for words. I... I didn't love him anymore... I felt nothing... Not a single flare of the past...

He continued to hold out the feather, apparently not giving up.

"I'm... really sorry..." I felt the words coming out, but it didn't feel like I had moved. "I... don't feel... that way... So-sorry..." I whispered, and began to retreat back into my house, when he tugged back on my hand.

"Wait! Will you at least do something for me?" he begged.

I sat in silence, waiting for-

"Will you at least let me kiss you?" he asked.

"EH?!" I shouted, shocked.

"Come on! You've just broken my heart, the least you could do for my poor, shattered soul is treat me to something like this!" he said, already beginning to lean in.

Oh please! He was still the rotten pervert he was five years ago! I stopped feeling bad for him and smacked him right on the face, then bolted back in my house, locking the door behind me.

I groaned again when I saw the clock: how could it be 10:30 already?! I grabbed my backpack and my flashlight and made a mad dash to the excavation site.

I made it just as the clock from the city was stricking 11pm.

"Thanks for coming! The scoundrel isn't here yet. We'll have to wait a bit." said Carter, checking his watch when I burst into the tent.

"Maybe he forgot about that letter he sent us." suggested Flora.

"That dirty thief! He could be stealing our artifacts from the dig site right now! Let's move, Flora! You stay here, Jill, just in case." said Carter, grabbing Flora and leaving the tent.

A few minutes after they stormed off, who else but Phantom Skye entered the tent confidently.

"Hehe. I had a feeling we would cross paths again tonight." he said.

"R-really?" I stalled, bracing myself for his "chick-beam".

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I won't be using my magic spell tonight. I sent a note, but I'm off stealing for the day. I actually came here to see you, Jill."

"M-me?!" I stuttered, not expecting this.

"Yes, you. And I was hoping you'd like a walk down by the beach." he said, his eyes sparkling.

"Well..." I paused. His eyes stared me down and I caught myself being lost to his charms again. "I'd love to." I answered, swallowed up by the overall beauty of those bright blue penetrating eyes...

"Hehe. Thanks." He stood by the tent flap and motioned for me to follow. "Ladies first." he whispered in my ear as I passed him. _Oh my god, I think you're falling for him! _I thought crazily as we sat down on two large boulders down by the starlit beach.

"The ocean is especially beautiful, tonight, isn't it?" he asked me, gesturing to the gently rolling waves.

"Mm-hm." I murmured, becoming lost in the scenery.

"Maybe it's because... you're with me, Jill." he continued.

My cheeks flared up again, and I looked down to hide my red face. _Curse my pale skin! _

"You know, I really do enjoy thieving. It allows me to meet lots of different people. And... If I wasn't a thief..." he paused and turned to stare at me, "I never would have met you."

I looked up at him, at loss for words once more. This... thief had just... he just... he did...

"Hehe. Thanks for spending time with me. I'd like to walk you back, but a nice girl like you shouldn't be caught out with a thief. Good night, Jill." he said, then left the beach, leaving me in utter shock.

I fled the beach in record time, arriving just in time for them to return.

"Did that thief come by?" asked Carter, searching the tent for lost items.

"Erm..."

"Hmph. There's nothing missing at the dig site." said Carter dismissively.

"Well, case closed then. He did forget about the note. Thanks for your help, Jill." said Flora.

"No prob..." I was deep in thought as I walked, but it seemed like floated, back home. _I... I can't be in love... Not with him!_ But I was. There was no doubting that. I now knew whose face I would see when I opened my mother's locket...

**Author's Note: Whew! I finally got it down! So, what do you guys think? Should I change anything? I am at your command!**


	4. Rock's Revenge, Skye's Pleasant Walk

I awoke to three gentle knocks on the door.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled groggily, and slipped on my slippers.

"Congratulations!" yelled four voices at once: Muffy, Celia, Lumina, and Nami were all standing at my doorway, arms laden with gifts.

"What did I win?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Teehee! You're still tired, aren't you? We came to congratulate you on you engagement!!" gushed Muffy.

"Huh?"

"Yep, you're the first of the girlies to get married!" added Celia.

"Am I dreaming, or is this some kind of joke?"

"No... Um... how could you forget something like this?" asked Nami, looking at me like I was a total weirdo.

"Forget something like what?!" I demanded, fully awake now.

"You and Rock? Getting married?" said Lumina.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????" I screeched, startling them all.

"Wait. So... You're _not_ getting married to Rock?" asked Muffy.

"_Noooooooo._" I said, fuming. What a-

"Oh that little-" huffed Celia.

"He lied to us!" muttered Nami.

"Sorry, Jill. I'll go talk to him." said Lumina.

After the other three left, Muffy whispered to me, "Did you really kiss him?"

"No....!!!!!!"

"He's gonna be in HUGE trouble!" giggled Muffy, and she left my farm.

That Rock was a piece of work.... UGH! I spent the whole morning muttering about what an idiotic retard he was until I heard a knock on my door... again.

This time, when I answered it, I almost died. It was Skye!

"Ah~! You...you... Skye... hi...." I trembled, and my heart fluttered.

"Hehe. Yes, it's me. I was just wondering if you'd like to take an afternoon stroll with me." he said, grinning.

"But... won't you get caught?" I asked, steadying myself.

"Hehe. Don't worry. I have my ways." he chuckled and brought me outside. We first went along the cobbled roads like it was a normal walk, but then we took a sharp turn up to the Goddess Pond. I froze. Muffy, Lumina, Hugh, and Cody always lounged around here.

"But-" I started to warn him, but he brought a finger to my lips and whispered, "Hush, beautiful... Can you trust me enough?"

"Yes..." And with that, he took my hand and jumped right over the river that ran through the Valley.

As we landed on the other side, I started hyperventilating. "How did you- what- how-"

"Hehe. I became quite agile with practice." he replied, and we continued our walk.

"Skye, I was wondering if... if you'd... I mean, if it's okay..." I began, remembering the festival that was coming up, "Would you please come to the Moon Festival with me?" I asked finally. **(Author's Note: Yes, I know, the moon festival is from Magical Melody, but I needed a festival for them in the fall, so bear with me, please)**

"Hehe. Ah, it seems as though the stars were right. We were destined to be together on the night of the brightest moon." he said, smiling at me with his heart-killing smile. "In other words, yes, I'd love to come with you..."

My head was pounding with the thoughts that crowded it. He accepted my invitation! He... he must... like me as well!

"I'm sorry... You must have a lot of work to do. I'll leave now, but I'm sure we shall see eachother again very soon." he grinned, then slipped away.

It seemed as though I had died and gone to Heaven early... He liked...me! Not Muffy, not Celia, not Nami or Lumina, ME! Ah, such is the feeling of bliss.

I didn't even notice the gathering that had formed at the front of Vesta's shop until I smacked right into Vesta.

She didn't seem to notice, nor did she reply to my apologies, but instead, she said the famous line: "You came at a good time, Jill."

_Let me guess_-

"A note from Phantom Skye just arrived." said Celia.

_So THAT'S what he meant by 'We shall see eachother again very soon!_'

"Here's what it says_: At twelve o' clock midnight, I shall help myself to your crops._

_Yours Truly, Phantom Skye_. And that's all it says." read Marlin.

"He wants to ravage our crops! Unbelieveable! Give me a break!" growled Vesta.

"We can't do much about this with only the three of us... Would you like to help us catch that crook, Jill?" asked Celia.

"Yes!!!" I answered a bit too enthusiastically.

"Thanks!" cried Celia. "Could you be at our house around midnight?"

"Okay!"

I skipped merrliy to my house, then stopped when I saw Marlin waiting for me at the door, holding a Blue Feather.

**Author's Note: Gasp! Dun dun dunnnn! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**


	5. Rock the Jillnapper!

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked, before he could say anything.

"While you were discussing the plan with Vesta and Celia, I came here." he said. Then he held out the Blue Feather.

_No! Oh, no, no, no, no, no!_

"Eh...heh... Um.... this is embarassing, but.... urm... well, I was thinking of...pro-proposing to Celia, but I don't know how to do it.... Would you help me?" he asked, and a big wave of pure relief washed over me. _Thank God..._

"Oh! Uh...sure!" I replied. "Here. I'll be Celia, you'll be you. Okay, go."

"Um... this is weird, but okay..." Marlin laughed and cleared his throat. "Okay, Celia, are you ready for a life-changing question?"

"Nope." I answered.

"What? Jill!!!"

"Too cheesy. Start over."

"Fine... Ahem. Celia! Do you know what this is?"

"Why, yes! It's a blue feather!" I said in my best accent of Celia (which, by the way, was terrible).

"Yes. Celia, will you take this feather? I would like to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Good job. Well done." I applauded him. "You sounded like you were from one of those cheesy romantic films but that's good for what you're after."

"Okay... Thanks, Jill. I think... I think I'm ready." he thanked me, then walked back to Vesta's.

"I always knew he liked Celia." said the Witch Princess, who had materialized beside me.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious."

"By the waaaayyyyy.... congrats on rescuing the Harvest Goddess. I was really dying of boredom. Now it seems like everyone's getting out their blue feathers. Oh yeah! I got one for you as well." she handed me the feather with a bored look on her face.

"You sure you don't need it?" I asked. "I don't need one."

"Nah, keep it. Marriage is lame, anyway. SO, getting back to the real reason I came here... how would you like to help me with a super-awesome prank?"

"Eh, why not. Wait... will anyone get hurt?" I asked warily.

"Oh, I can't promise that, but we'll try." she replied with a sly look on her face. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Um...okay." And just like that, we had reappeared in front of the Blue Bar.

"What are we-"

"Sssssh! You'll mess this up!" she hissed.

She peered through the window of the back room and I followed suit. Griffin and Muffy were standing there, talking. Suddenly, I could hear every word they were saying.

"...need to ask you something." said Griffin.

"What?" Muffy sounded pleased.

"Watch this." The Witch Princess cast a spell, and the atmosphere changed almost immediately.

"Will you just ask me, Griffin? I haven't got all day!" commanded Muffy.

"I wanted to ask you why you wear such tacky clothes! They are the definition of 'so yesturday'!" said Griffin harshly.

"You little...!!!" yelled Muffy, and stomped on his foot, then left the room muttering to herself.

The Witch Princess warped us back to my house and I demanded, "Why the heck did we do that?"

"Um, have you forgotten who I am?" she grinned and waved. "Toodles!" Then she disapppeared again.

I grumbled and began my work. I was watering my plants, singing to myself. I was SO excited to get to see Skye again!

"**Anata ga moshi tabidatsu... Sono hi ga itsuka kitara... Soko kara futari de hajimeyou..."

I was so busy working, I didn't hear the footsteps striding up to me.

"Hey there." I whipped around, hoping for it to be Skye, but there stood... Rock.

"Kiiiii!!!! Wh-what are _you_ doing here?" I demanded, caught by surprise.

"I came to visit you, babe." he said, grinning.

"Eh? I don't think so." I said, pushing past him. If I could just get to my house, I would be okay. Almost there-

"Hmm. Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing my arm. "I want you to go on a date with me."

"Why should I?" I yelled, tugging on my arm, trying to free myself.

"Because you've got no one else." he replied confidently.

"Who says?"

Rock's face hardened. He gripped my arm tighter and growled, "Who is it?"

"Ha! Like I'll tell you!" I laughed grimly.

Suddenly, he swung me over his shoulder (you didn't think I was _too_ heavy, did you?) and started walking toward the Goddess Pond.

"AAAARGHHH!!!! LET ME GOOOOO!!!!! YOU JERK!!!!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Luckily for me, it was a beautiful day outside, so there were tons of people out. Ruby was one of them.

"Rock!!!!" she bellowed. _Wow... I have never seen her this angry before..._ "What on earth are you doing????"

Rock was stunned. Then, he set me down quickly and bolted in the opposite direction. Ruby sprinted after him, shouting that he was going to be grounded even longer if he didn't stop.

I burst out laughing, unable to stop myself. Soon, everyone else was laughing too.

Finally, when I pulled myself together, I retreated back to my farm, muttering curses to Rock the whole way.

_10:30pm, Jill's house_

I yawned and stretched, having had a long day. Now... it was time to see Skye!

I dashed out the door and arrived at Vesta's around 11.

"We'll catch that lily-livered thief this time!" announced Vesta with relish.

"You're awfully angry..." said Marlin warily.

"You better believe I am!" she shouted. "That crook's after my precious veggies!"

"We should split up and search for clues!" I put in.

They all stared at me like I was nuts. Then Celia said, "What do you mean?"

"Actually, I don't even know, I just thought it was about time I chimed in with something." I said.

"You know what, that's actually a pretty good idea. We should all split up and wait for the thief to come. Then, we'll ambush him!" said Marlin happily.

"Yeah!" I was ecstatic. With any luck, I would run into Skye alone, then we could take a walk while the others were still waiting for him to show up!

"Here's the plan: Celia and Marlin, you two take the field to the north." said Vesta, pointing. "I will take the field to the south." she pointed again. _Yes!!! I was going alone!!!_ "And Jill, you come with me." _Whaaaaaaat???!!! NOOOOO!!!!_

"O-okay. Let's go!" We all got in place, wating...waiting... Then, when it seemed like he wasn't coming, Skye strolled onto the farm and into the field I was in! Yay! _But Vesta's here..._

Vesta sprang up, me following suit, and we both ran to hug, er, confront him.

"Hehe. So you were all waiting to ambush me tonight." he chuckled.

"STOP, YOU THEIF! YOU AIN'T GETTIN' ANY OF MY PRECIOUSSSSS VEGGIES!!!!" hollered Vesta, raising her fist at him.

"Hehe. Calm down, beautiful." OMG!!!! Vesta too????

"You...you...you!!!!" Vesta was searching for a word to describe him, but apparently, she couldn't find one.

"Please stop stealing!" was all I managed to think of.

"Hehe. Are you worried about me? Hehe. Don't worry your pretty head about it. It's not my time to be caught." He winked at me, and used the chick-beam on Vesta! I immediately pretended to be frozen.

"What's happening?! I can't move!!" Vesta struggled, beads of sweat decorating her face. (Ewwwwww!)

"Hehe. My work is done here." he winked at me again, then proceeded to the bridge.

Suddenly, Marlin and Celia popped out from behind the shop and stopped him in his tracks.

"Hehe. Looks like I'm extra popular tonight." he chuckled, not even the slightest bit of concern on his face.

"Back off, pretty boy!" ordered Marlin, stepping in front of Celia.

"Merrrrgggg.... I don't want to be caught by you!" scoffed Skye, then froze Celia! _Smart move! Now Marlin will be distracted! Go, Skye, go!!!_

"I can't... I can't move!" Celia stuttered, her cheeks flushed.

"WHAT?!" Marlin shouted, then rounded on Skye.

"You'll be able to move soon." said Skye, then slunk away. Marlin looked defeated.

A while after, when everyone could move again, we returned, sulking, to the store.

"We didn't get him..." relayed Celia.

"And it's entirely my fault..." said Marlin, looking ashamed.

Both Celia and Marlin didn't say a word until Vesta broke the silence with, "What's with the long faces? Nobody got hurt, so there's nothing to be so sad about. He didn't screw up my precious veggies too much, anyway." she grumbled. "Tomorrow's a new day. Just gotta keep workin'!" Vesta finished brightly.

"That's right. Let's do our best! Thanks, by the way, Jill." said Celia.

"Come back here anytime if you can spare a minute or two!" added Vesta, and I left in high spirits.

By the time I got home I was exhausted but exhilarated at seeing my thief again.

I flopped down onto my awaiting bed and slowly closed my eyes...


	6. Skye makes an appearance

_What is this...? I've...never felt this way before... What's going on...?_

I quietly walked up to Goddess Pond and sat down on an old log.

"Ah! Mr. Phantom Skye! I knew I'd be seeing you sometime soon!" came a twinkling voice from inside the pond.

_Harvest Goddess...?_

"Oh, yes, it's true! I really exist!" she laughed, rising from the water, her green hair sparkling and blowing gently in te soft breeze.

"I...I..." I stammered, leaping to my feet.

"You are in love, are you not?" she asked, flat-out.

"Uhhhh...." I mumbled, not quite sure how to answer that question, because I wasn't sure myself...

"Oh, not sure, eh? Well then... why don't we have a little test?" she began, holding out a pece of paper. "We'll see how you do...and...if you score high...you're in love. Then, we'll find out who!"

I took the paper and read the questions:

_1) Have you been spending an abnormal amount of time thinking about a particular person?_

_a) yes_

_b) no_

_2) Do you ever dream about anyone?_

_a) yes_

_b) no_

_3) Do you feel like you might explode when you see a certain girl?_

_a) yes_

_b) no_

_4) Have you ever thought about... buying (or stealing) a Blue Feather?_

_a) yes_

_b) no_

It felt embarrassing taking this quiz, but I wanted to know...

"And now....for your results!" she announced happily. "You arrrrrreeeeee........" she paused for dramatic effect, "in love! Congrats! Now, please tell me who it is! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!"

_Oh no!_ I didn't want to tell, but it seems like I had to...

"I think it's... Jill."

"Ohohohoho! Nice! Now, why don't I raise her affection for you just a bit..." she waved her fingers, and I was suddenly transported outside Jill's house! She was sitting up in bed (from what I could see through her window) and looking around.

"Skye...?" she whispered, yawning.

My heart skipped a beat. So, it worked! The Harvest Goddess can make people fall in love!

"Skye, are you there?" she said again, this time staring right at the window!

_Should I reply...????_

"Yes... It's me!" I whispered in the window. "Do you want me to come in?"

She gasped and almost fell off her bed. But then, her face lit up and she nodded.

My heart was beating so fast, I was sure she would be able to hear it once I was inside...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jill's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Skye! What are you doing here?" I asked once he had crawled in my window.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood." He smiled and sat down on my couch.

"Well, I'm glad you stopped by!" I replied. "Can I get you anything?"

"Hehe. I'm okay. Can _I_ get _you_ anything?"

"Ehhh?!" He was so polite! In my own house! 3

"No thank you!" I answered quickly, my face turning red. _He was actually in my house!!!! Wait...that was bad! No, no, no!!!!! He can't be here!!!!!!_

_However, the most important question was, How will I handle this...?_


	7. What a Crappy Bday

_What do I do???? WHAT DO I DOOOOOO???? Little non-helpful voice in my head, this would be a really good time to answer right now!_

Instead of saying anything, I just sat there looking around; anywhere but Skye.

"Soooo...." I began to say, then shut my mouth. This was way too awkward! "Uhh... What's up?"

"Nothing much." he replied, sitting patiently. "I'm sorry, was this a bad time? Should I leave?" he asked, already beginning to stand up.

"Umm... No not a bad time!" _Omigod he's seeing me in my pajamas... Oh no!!!!!!! Did he see me sleeping????? Awawawawaaaaaa!!!!_

"No, really, Jill. It was wrong of me to barge in like this. I'll see you at the Moon Festival. Hehe. Later." he said, opening my window and crawling out. As soon as he left, I fell into a fit of "OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD" squeals. Then, I sat in my bed and looked around. The room seemed strange without him in it now. My eyes fell on the chair he was sitting in, and, voila! There was a little note on it!

I knew I shouldn't read it.... But I did anyway! It said:

_Dear Jill,_

_If you are reading this, then I am very glad! I left it for you in the hopes that you would pick it up! Anyway, seeing as this is the longest letter I've ever written, it's very special. It means that-_

And that's where it ended. Oops. He must not have finished it! Ehehehehe... 3

*********************************************************************************************************

"Morniiinnnnnggggg!!!!!!!!" squealed a voice outside my window. "Wake uuuuupppppp, sleepyheaddddd!!!!!"

"Eh?" I didn't ask for a wake-up call.... What was going on here...?

I dragged myself to the window and looked outside. There were Muffy, Lumina, and Celia, my three best friends.

I opened my window and yelled down to them, "What's going on, guys?"

"Hello-o! It's your birthday, silly! Get your 26-year-old butt down here so we can get to your part-ay!" said Muffy, giggling.

"Yeah, Jill! You are the big 2-6! Wait...was that right?"

"Jill-yyyyyyyy!!!!! Whyyyy are you just standing there? GET DOWN HEEEERRRREEEE!!!!"

Ecstatic, I rushed outside, still wearing my Pink pajamas, and ran to my friends, who were also still in their PJ's. I had completely forgotten about what had happened the night before...

My party was being held at the Inn, where everyone was gathered. (In a small town like Forget-Me-Not, _everybody_ comes to eachother's b-day parties.)

_Ughhhh..._ Even Rock....

"Hey there, sweet-cheeks!" he called from the back where he was standing next to Ruby, who promptly whacked him in the head. I snickered and turned back to my friends who had brought out a _huge_ cake! Yay! I get to pig out!

Everyone lit up the bright candles, and told me to make a wish after singing happy birthday. I stared into the smoldering candles and was about to make a wish when someone cried out, "Fire!!!!!!!!"

Instantly, everyone seemed to vanish around me, screaming and crying out. I felt people brush past me, but I didn't shudder. I only felt the shock and pain that was exerting off of the huge crackling flames that now surrounded me... I couldn't move... I couldn't breathe... I couldn't see... And then I felt someone carrying me; I was sure it was an angel, taking me to Heaven...

And then I woke up in a bright white room. I tried to sit up but there were too many cords strapped to me. "Ekk?" I tried to talk, but even moving my mouth made my whole body sear with pain.

_No, this wasn't Heaven._ If anything, this must be the waiting room for "Death's Door". Suddenly, a girl wearing a nurse's uniform walked in, carrying a clipboard. _Huh? Ohhhh, a hospital!_

It turns out that Rock had left his fireplace on, right next to his dirty clothes strewn all over his room, and after that, everything just caught fire. I was frozen, too scared to move, and I had gotten badly burned, and I was not able to talk anymore! (At least until I healed.) I still don't know who saved me , though... Although, I do have my suspicions....

Anyway, I had been asleep for about twelve hours, which meant that I was officially 26...nine hours ago. And that my whole birthday pretty much sucked. Gee, what a great way to start out a new age, don't you think?

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Well, as you can see, Jill did not end up having a very happy birthday. Anyway, I was thinking that I should end this story soon. What do you guys think? I mean, after JillxSkye happens, you know. I still can't believe it's the 7th chapter and they're _still_ not together! T.T I'm so behind! Please review and tell me watcha think!**


	8. Surprise!

I awoke to the faint sounds of chirping birds. They sounded so...happy. It made me want to yell, "Shut up!" but sadly, I'm mute for the time being. Fortunately, being unable to talk still allows me to make very angry faces at CERTAIN PEOPLE *COUGH COUGH ROCK COUGH COUGH*!!!

Yeah, that's right! The bozo thought it would be nice to come and visit me! The very same jerk who tried to kiss me, kidnapped me, ruined my twenty-sixth birthday, and put me in the hospital!

"Hey, babe." he said once he entered the room.

I immediately pressed the little button to call the nurse.

"Yes, Jill-sama? Do you need something?" asked the nurse when she came in. Rock had been lounging in the chair by the window.

I angrily pointed to Rock and made the 'get him out' sign with my hand. She took the hint and said, "Sir, you're going to have to leave."

I breathed a sigh of relief once they got the security to drag him outside.

Little did I know that there was much more to come...

*************************************************************************

I eventually fell fast asleep again, having nothing to do, but was awakened by the sound of someone coughing. I groggily opened my eyes and blinked. The white room slowly came into view, and there stood the last person I was expecting to see.

It was my sister.

"Jill!!! You're awake!!!!" she cried once she saw me sitting there in shock. That couldn't be my sister. My sister died three years ago... Why was she here?!

I tried to speak, and surprisingly, I could!! "_Why....how....? How are you here?!!!" _I whispered raspily; it still hurt to talk.

"I didn't _really_ die! Don't you remember?" she asked, laughing.

_Oh yeah...how could I have forgotten...? My sister, Claire.... She's not....exactly human... She's, well, an angel._

"_Sorry, sis... Hey, was it you who made me able to talk again?"_ I asked.

"Uh, no. I'm an angel, not a miracle worker. I can only nudge people in the right direction without expecting anything in return. Duhh!" she said, then came over and gave me a hug.

"_Hahaha... Anyway, can you nudge me in the right direction and allow me to talk normally again?"_ I asked.

She sighed. "Fine..." She cast her hands over my head and yelled "VIVAAAAAAAA!!!!", and a ton of sparkles drifted onto me and suddenly, I could talk once more!

"My gosh, Claire, you're a life-saver!" I cried happily.

"Yeah, I know!"

We both laughed together...something we hadn't done since she found out that she had to leave earth to go be an angel in Heaven... We hadn't seen eachother since then... Until now, that is!

Suddenly, I heard a rustle, and the window slid open! We both whipped around and saw...Skye?!

"Hehe. Looks like we've got comapny." he said calmly, but on the other hand, I was spazzing out! Why did Skye have to walk in?!_ OMG I can't believe I said that, but strangely I meant every word of it... I know I have a crush on Skye, but nothing can keep a sister away from her sister._

"Who's thissss?" asked Claire, looking at me knowingly. "That's so sweet! He broke into a hospital just to see you! Awwww!" she swooned jokingly.

"Hehehe. I like this girl!" he laughed, but was gazing at me the entire time. Meanwhile, I was speechless. (Again!)

"No...it's not like _that_, Claire!" I protested.

Skye looked almost shocked. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Ummm..." I didn't know what he was referring to...

"I thought we looked pretty good together! Hehe." he said, and ruffled my hair. (Which was now thankfully out of its many wrappings and bandages.)

"Hahaha, yeah!" laughed Claire.

"Heh...he...um..." I didn't really know what to say at this point... Was he joking, or...?

"Soooooo.... Are you going to be out of the hospital by...oh, I don't know...next week Tuesday?" asked Skye suddenly.

"Ummmm... I don't really know... Why?"

"Hehe. Have you forgotten already? I believe we were going to view the moon, were we not?" he snickered.

"Oh, you guys have that festival here, too? Oooooo! Skye and Jill, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" sang Claire happpily.

"Shut up!!!!" I hissed, my face turning red.

"Oh, it's okay! I can make her all better by next Tuesday, Skye." she said, ignoring me.

"Wonderful! Hehe..." said Skye.

She waved her hands over me and once more, I was surrounded by lots of sparkliness and prettiful shinies! **(A/N: Yeah, I know that makes no sense... xD)**

"All better!"

I sat up, and immediatley felt no pain at all! "Thanks, sis!" I gave her a big bear hug, and then, without warning, Skye joined the group hug!

I instantly pulled away, my cheeks turning red again, and I looked down so no one would notice.

"I guess you'll be checking out of here, then?" asked Claire.

"Yup!"

"Hehe. Well, I'd better get going. It's certainly not the best time to get caught. See you later, Claire, Jill. Especailly you, Jill!" said Skye, then climbed out the window.

"I should be on my way, too. Well, it was nice seeing you, Jilly-billy-banana-fo-filly!" she giggled, gave me a hug, then went to the window and flew out (remember, she's an angel?).

***********************************************************************************

I guess my after-party (sort of...) wasn't half bad! I mean, sure, I was in great disarray, but I got to see my not-really-dead sister, and I got to see my crush to boot! (Also, I was healed by my loving sissy.)

However, the real drama was yet to come...

**Author's Note: Whew! I've had so much to do lately I haven't had time for an update... Sorry! (A thousand shames be upon me) Anywaysies, I don't really have much to say about this chapter except for the fact that it took me six days to write... I don't know how, though... (Probably because I rewrote it about fifteen times... TT_TT But on a happier note, things are looking up for Jill and Skye! Yay! So, peoples, tell me whatcha think! Pweeeeeeeasssse? Also!!!! Please check out the poll on my profile to vote for my next two fanfics! Thanks! Pyoko outie! **


	9. Gone

"Hehe. Hey there, Jill." said Skye, popping out of nowhere as I was working on my farm (something I hadn't done since before I was hospitalized).

"Hi! What's up?" I said, turning away from my crops.

"Hmm... What was it again...?" he fake-pondered for a second then said, "Oh, yes! Hehe, would you like to have a picnic with me? It's a beautiful day."

"Sure!" I exclaimed, happy for an excuse to stop working.

"How about the Harvest Goddess Spring? It has a quite...magical air to it, don't you think?" he suggested, a dreamy look in his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah! It's really pretty there, especially when the sun reflects off of the water..." I added, also immersed in the immense beauty of the spring.

When we arrived, it was simply breath-taking. All of this, plus the fact that Skye was right there made it so much more beautiful. I felt almost like I was being spoiled. Ah, well. It was a nice feeling, anyway.

We sat down by the calm water and began to set out the blanket and food. I gasped when I saw his selection of sweets; they were all my favorite! Aw, he is so sweet sometimes!

"Well, then, shall we?" he said once everything was set up.

"Yeah! Oh, but first, before we eat..." I clapped my hands together and said, "**Itadakimasu!"

Skye smiled and copied me, then we began to eat.

I was eating the riceballs when I felt the first drop of rain.

"Aw, boo... It's raining..." I muttered as I stared out of the rain-soaked windows of the Harvest Sprite Company Tree where we had taken refuge.

"There goes our plan for a picnic..." said Skye glumly.

I sighed. "I guess so..."

"Hehe. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is telling us that we should relax and sit around all day, instead of working." Skye said, leaning back on one of the glowing mushrooms.

"You're right... Yeah! Let's relax today!" I exclaimed happily.

"WHOWHATWHERE!" shrieked Gutz from the counter, just waking up.

"Uhhh..." I looked at Skye, who shrugged and smiled. "Nothing! I'm just relaxing!" I said, standing in front of Skye.

"Huh? Who's that behind you, Jill?" asked Gutz, peering around curiously. "GASP! It's the notorious thief, Phantom Skye!!! Awaken, my sprites! Capture the villain!" he screamed, calling the sprites together.

"NO!" I cried, trying to protect Skye while the Harvest Sprites continued to advance. However, I must not have remembered that he was an expert at escaping, so before I even noticed, he was gone. I sprinted out of there as fast as I could, while the sprites continued to screech.

I caught up to Skye at the crossroads. "Skye!" I whispered once I reached him.

"I-I'm sorry, Jill... But it seems like I have to get out of town for a while until these guys give up on looking for me..." he said, turning around to face me. "I don't know when I'll be back, so..." He gave me a huge bear hug, then...he kissed me! "I love you, Jill, but..." he trailed off, then was silent. He started walking away.

My face was soaked with tears, and the relentless rain. "Skye...! Skye, please wait! No! You can't leave me! P-please... don't go..."

He continued walking away, far away...and once he became nothing but a speck in the distance, I knew one thing was certain... Skye was gone.

****"Itadakimasu" means something like "Bon appetit" or "Thank you for the food" in Japanese.****

**Author's Note: Ah... Skye is gone! Oh me oh my whatever is Jill going to do? Well, I...actually, I'm not sure myself... (Ehehehe) However, you will certainly find out in the next chapter, no? Anyway, please remember to vote for my next two fanfics at my profile! Thanks a bunch! Pyoko is once again outie!**


	10. Thirteen weeks

"Ah...! Tsk, tsk, that's not the way to go!" I gently picked up the baby duckling and placed her back with her mother. The mother quacked her thanks and I moved along to the food dispenser to feed them the birds.

"You really love animals, don't you?" mused Muffy as she watched me.

"Yeah." I smiled at her. However, it wasn't my real smile. It was completely fake...just a show. I hadn't smiled for real after Skye left...

"Haha! I love animals, too! But..." she shuddered. "...I'm kind of scared....of dogs..."

"That's okay. I know a lot of people who don't really like dogs that much either..." My thoughts flickered to an amusing scene from a few months ago when Skye saw my dog...

_"Well, this is my dog and cat!"_

_"Ahhhh....! G-get that thing away!"_

_"Eh? You mean my...dog?"_

_"Y-yes! G-get it away!!!"_

_"Hahaha, okay!"_

_"...Why are you laughing?"_

_"No reason... Haha."_

I shook my head furiously. No! I couldn't think about him now! I fake-smiled at Muffy.

"Really? Aw, thanks! You're the best, Jilly!" she laughed; a real laugh... And I was suddenly jealous... Why...? Why did Skye have to be a thief? None of this would have ever happened! He wouldn't have gotten caught, he wouldn't have-

Suddenly, another memory flickered in my mind...

_"And... If I wasn't a thief..." he paused and turned to stare at me, "I never would have met you."_

I squeezed my eyes tightly and willed everything about Skye to just vanish from my mind. But...that was extremely hard, with the fact that the entire valley was buzzing with the rumor that he kidnapped me and robbed the Harvest Sprite Co. Tree...

"You okay, Jill? Should I leave?" asked Muffy.

"Oh no! I'm fine!" I said too quickly.

"Okay... But, I'd better go anyway, the bar will be opening soon." she said, glancing at her watch. "Bye, Jill!" she called, waving.

"Bye, Muffy!"

When she left, I sank to my knees and collapsed on the barn floor, tears streaming down my face.

I couldn't take this anymore... It had been three weeks since he left...and he's all I could think about! Why...? Why can't I let go...?!

"Because you love him, Jill. Can't you see?" whispered a glittery voice in my ear.

I wiped my tears, looked up, and gasped... It was the-the-the-

"The Harvest Goddess, yes! And Jill..." she said, a worried look on her face.

"H-huh?"

"You can get through this. Skye loves you, too. He _will _come back for you. Please trust me." she said, and disappeared in a flash of glitter.

I rubbed my eyes frantically, and she was still gone. _It was just my imagination..._ I thought, and stood up. Imagination or not, I just couldn't get through this...

_Week 4_

I sold all of my chickens and ducks. Working on my farm seems so pointless now...

_Week 5_

Eventually, I sold all of my livestock too, including my prize-winning cow. I don't even know if you could call it a "farm" anymore.

_Week 6_

I haven't left my house yet... I didn't go to Lumina's birthday party, either...

_Week 7_

I cut off my telephones. Who cares? I never answer the phone, anyway.

_Week 8_

"Open up, Jill! We know you're in there! Open up!"

This has happened numurous times, and each time, I reply with a "Go away!"

_Week 9_

Muffy, Celia, and Lumina came to see me again. This time, I just ignored them and went back to sleep.

_Week 10_

Dr. Hardy payed me a visit a few days ago. I told him everything was fine, but he didn't believe me, and tried to drag me to the doctor's office. I almost shoved him away, then slammed my door, locked it, and sat on my couch, not even bothering to cry.

_Week 11_

Skye still hasn't returned. I turned on the TV and to my dismay, the news had a report on Skye...

"We are sorry to say that the thief, Phantom Skye, is still at large. Please keep your eyes peeled for him, and remember to lock your doors at night, and never leave your windows open after midnight." said the reporter.

I blinked back tears and shut off the television. I should cancel my cable, too.

_Week 12_

It's been almost three months, and those stupid people haven't given up on the search yet. I had an idea to hand in a person who looked like Skye, but where am I going to find a silver-haired, handsome, willing person with wonderful eyes?

_Week 13_

I want this to end. If we hadn't gone to the spring, none of this would have happened. I bit my lip and stared at my windows. I hadn't opened them in a long time. The curtains, cut-off phone, TV, bookshelf, and kitchen were all coated in a two-inch layer of dust. I was beginning to compare myself to Bella from the book Twilight. Actually, my situation fit what happened in New Moon so well, it was almost scary. A little voice in the back of my head reminded me, "Edward came back, didn't he? He came back."

"No he didn't!" I growled to the voice. "_She_ went to rescue _him_!" And that's when the lightbulb went off.

I didn't know where Skye was, or what he was doing, but one thing was for sure; I was going there too. For the first time since I'd locked myself in my house, I opened the door and walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jill! Hey, wait, where are you going?"

"Jill, wait up!"

"Jill!"

Resounding cries echoed around me the minute I stepped onto the road that led away from my farm. I ignored each of them and continued my determined walk towards the path that led to Mineral Town. I had decided to start heading in the direction that Skye left, and then take it from there.

When I reached the path, however, a Harvest Sprite stopped me and squeaked, "You have more work to do! You shouldn't be fooling around and trying to leave the valley!"

"Move!" I shrieked, and shoved the sprite away, and I had now broke into a full-on sprint. I was ramming into tree branches leaning over the edge of the well-trimmed bushes lining the path, but I didn't care.

Eventually, I collapsed on the ground, sobbing. How far had I walked? How much farther was the town? Where...where was the path?! I turned in every direction, only to see nothing but trees... The path was nowhere to be seen!

I leaned against a tree and sniffled a bit. This...this had to be a dream, right? Just...a dream... I would wake up, and Skye would be sitting by the Goddess Pond, and I would be safe at home drinking tea...

"This is no dream, Jill..." whispered a voice in my ear.

"Who's there?!" I screeched, snapping out of my reverie.

"Maybe you'll find out, if you....find a way out of here! Eeheehee!" laughed the voice, and suddenly the entire area around me went pitch-black... so dark I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or shut... And I could hear music! It must be Mineral Town! But...how do I get out of here?

**Skye's POV**

"Eeheehee! Did you know that your dear sweetie is looking for you right now?" giggled the strange girl that had been following me ever since she saw me leaving Jill...

"Wh-what?! Where is she now?" I asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"In the forest by...I think it was Mineral Town! Heehee!" she cackled, then slipped away, laughing to herself.

"Mineral Town! I've got to catch the next boat there!" I said, heading to the beach.

"Where are you going, Skye?" asked Chelsea, running after me.

"Hehe. I've got to jet out of here. I've got urgent business elsewhere." I fake-chuckled, turning away and continuing to the docks.

"B-but Skye, I need you to stay and help out more! I'll even give you a raise! Please?" she begged.

"Hehe. Sorry. What I'm after is worth much more than money. Sorry, Chelsea." I said without looking at the farmer. She reminded me of Jill...so much that I don't know how I could stand working for her all this time...

"Hello, Chelsea! Where is Mr. Skye going?" asked Sabrina, the lady who Chelsea seemed to be good friends with.

"He says he's got to go somewhere." she explained, and while they were talking, I slipped away and made it to the boat.

"Last call for passengers! Last call!" yelled the captain.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, just catching the boat as it was leaving. Everyone on the island had gathered to see me off. They were all waving and yelling things like 'Happy Trails!'.

_I guess I became pretty popular around here...'_ I thought to myself as I stared at the ocean. Looking at the calm waves made me so peaceful...

Once I arrived at Mineral Town, I sprinted to the forest, then gaped at the vast wall of trees bordering the town.

"How am I going to find her?"

**Jill's POV**

"Helppppp!!!! Someone? Anyone, please help me!!!!" I screamed as I aimlessly wandered through the giant sea of nothing but trees. I was probably making myself even more lost, but I had no way of knowing...

I had eventually come to a small area where some light had burst through the blanket of leaves that covered the sky, and I looked in horror at my surroundings. Each tree had a strange marking on them that almost looked like-

_"Bloooooooooooooooood...." _moaned a voice from behind one of the trees. Tears welled up in my eyes. I knew that this was probably life threatening, so I did what any terrified 26-year-old girl would do- I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran as fast as I could away from that place. I ran, and ran, until I bumped into something.

I blinked the tears from my eyes and looked up at the thing that had hit me.

It was Rock.

**Author's Note: Okaaaaaaay I have a lot to say here, and a lot of time to say it in, so I'll be taking my time and choosing my words wisely....if I was that patient. But I'm not, so this might not make much sense. Here goes: First, no, I won't tell you who the voice is that whispered to Jill. Maybe you can figure that out! (Hint: She's the same girl that was talking to Skye) Yes, I will tell you in a later chapter. Yes, I am referencing Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness in Skye's POV. No, Skye wasn't cheating on Jill for Chelsea. He was working for her. Oh, and at the end with the blood thing, that will also be explained in a different chapter. Yes, I'll explain how and why Rock found Jill and what he's up to. Will this story have a happy ending? I have no idea! (Yes I do but I'm not telling!)**

**P.S. These explanations were based off of my family and friend's responses to this chapter.**


	12. Mysteries, mysteries, mysteries

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, while in a fit of hysterics.

"I came looking for you, babe." he said, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Just...just go away!" I yelled, pushing him as I continued to walk around aimlessly looking for a way out.

"Hey, now... The entire valley is looking for you... You've gotta come back, babe. Everyone's worried sick." he said, jumping in front of me and blocking my path.

"I'm not...I'm not going back!" I shrieked and ran in the opposite direction.

_"Goooooood.... You're baaaaack..." _whispered a menacing voice from behind a tree-

Oh. Crap.

**Skye's POV**

"Jill! Jilllllll, are you there?!" I called through the trees. Finally, when I'd used up all of my energy, I gave a huge sigh. "This...is hopeless. I'll never find my jewel...Jill..."

"Eeeheehee! Maybe you will!" snickered the girl, once again appearing out of nowhere.

"Who are you?!" I asked the girl, who wasn't really a _human _girl... She was only about three feet tall, had a strange ponytail, and was hovering above the ground.

She laughed again. "Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't! Buuuuuttt...." she paused and looked at me with a sly look on her face. "I _could_ tell you where your dearly beloved is---if you listen to whatever I say! Eeeheehee!" she giggled again and bopped my head.

"Ow!"

"Soooo....do we have an agreement?" she demanded, a serious look on her face.

"..." I paused. This girl might be tricking me, but... I'd do anything to find Jill....Anything. "Yes. I agree."

"Good! Because I want you to go into the forest and find someone for me. I'll lead you there, but it's up to you to...calm that person down... Eeheeheehee!!!" she cackled and sat on my shoulder. "So, what are you waiting for? Onward!"

**???'s POV**

_Good.... She's finally here... Now she can accept the fact that I am going to be her only love... Me! She can't run away... Not anymore... Jill will be mine!!!_

**Jill's POV**

Oh, please... Please, someone...anyone, help me! I thought frantically as I watched the figure emerge from behind the blood-stained tree...

_"Finally... You can be mine...Jill." _said the figure in its raspy voice. It had a hood on and a long cloak, so I couldn't see anything else.

"Who are you?" I asked, almost too scared to speak.

_"Don't you remember me? I show up in your dreams, Jill. I'm always in your dreams." _said the figure, moving closer to me.

"No! I don't know you! Just, please, leave me alone!!!" I shrieked, turning to run, but the person-or thing-grabbed hold of me and wouldn't let go!

_"Really? You don't remember? That's a shame. I thought for sure you'd remember meeeeeeeeeee...." _From what I could see, the figure smiled a smile... A familiar smile...

And then, the figure took off its hood...

**Author's Note: Ahhhh, I'm so sorry this chapter is so short... It's just that I didn't want to give _everything _away in this chapter... *ahem* Anywayyyy... Yeah, I know it's really confuzzling... (I got confused reading this too ) But all will be revealed! Don't worry! Oh, by the wayyyy, did you figure out who Miss Mystery is yet? C'mon, I gave you peoples so many hints in this chapter! And regarding the figure with the hood, that person's not from anywhere anyone would recognize because it's an OC! So you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out who they are!!! Sorry! So, until next time, folks! **

**P.S. I really think it's funny when people try to guess who mystery people are... *hint hint***


	13. Unmasked

**Jill's POV**

It was Skye. Well, it wasn't _really _him, but my God it looked exactly like him, except...different... He seemed, I don't know...paler? And...his eyes...they weren't that pretty blue color.... They were completley white.

"What...what...!" I stammered, flinching at the Skye-thing's cold hands.

_"I knew you'd remember..." _said the thing. _"Now come with me, and we can be together..."_

"You're not Skye...." I whispered, trying to break free.

_"Yesssss... I'm not... But you're mine, Jill... You don't belong to himmmm..."_

"What are you talking about?!" I screamed. "Just let me go!!! I don't even know what's going on! I just want to go home!!!!!" I started crying again, scared out of my mind. I had no idea what this thing was, or why it looked like Skye, or especially why it said that I'm his... But I didn't care at this point. I just wanted out!!!

_"You promised meee... That we'd be together...Are you breaking...your promise...?" _asked the Skye-thing, tightening its grip on my shoulder.

"I never made a promise to you!!!" I shrieked. "Who...what are you?"

_"I'm your true love, Jill..."_

"No..." I whispered. "No... I never...I thought I'd never see _you..._ever again..." I finally remembered. This guy....wasn't human... (well duh!) He was a spirit that I fell in love with in high school. I didn't know he was a spirit because he didn't talk or look...like this back then. He had finally revealed to me and I had turned him away... He swore he'd find me one day, but after I graduated and (sadly) started dating Rock, I forgot all about him... Until now...

_"Now do you remember...Jill?" _whispered the spirit.

"Yes, but... I told you...I'm...not the one for you! You..." I started to speak, but he cut me off.

_"When you met me, you became mine. Now you'll be mine, foreverrrrr...." _He smiled a sickening smile and started to drag me with him to the tree where he was hiding behind!

_I'm done for now.... _I thought to myself, crying silently as I was being dragged to the Spirit World... where I'd probably be...forever....

**???'s POV**

_He's taking her now...! Skye, you'd better find her, and quick!!!_

"Move!!! Come on, don't you want to find her??? Move! Your! Booty!!!" I demanded furiously, pounding Skye on the head again.

"It's impossible!" complained Skye. "But...Jill...I need...I need to find her!"

"You won't if you don't move faster!!!" I yelled at him. I sighed. He was hopeless. But...I couldn't let _that guy _beat me... No way!

**Skye's POV**

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" screamed a voice from the trees. It must be Jill!!!! I ran as fast as I'd ever run before and finally reached the tree where I'd heard the shriek, and...

It wasn't Jill! It was that idiot that Jill told me about, the one who had kidnapped her! What was _he _doing here?!

"He's not your woman!!! What's wrong with you? Go t_hat _way!!!" The girl pointed to another direction and I set off to find Jill once more.

"Hey...can you at least tell me your name?" I asked her, getting annoyed.

"Must you ask?" she groaned, then lept off my shoulders and hung upside down in the air in front of me. "Let's see.... You can call me... Midna."

**Claire's POV**

"Ugh, what now? Don't the PTB send me enough things?" I groaned and opened up the letter sent to me by the Head Angel Office.

I gasped and almost dropped the paper when I read it. This couldn't be right! Jill was going to the Spirit World?! But didn't I heal her?! What's going on?!

"Hey! Sasha! Can you help me?" I asked a nearby angel.

"Sure, peanut. Watcha need?" she asked, turning to face me.

"My sister...! She's...she's going to the Spirit World!!! We need to get down to where she is, and fast!!!" I said, panicked. Who knew how much time she had left?

"Holy shmolie! Quick, to the Surface World!!!" she announced, waving her arms above her head_. "Unya monya unyo_!" she chanted and a portal appeared that took us down to the Surface World, or as you mortals call it, "Earth".

Whe we arrived, we were in a small clearing in the forest. Coming in the distance I could see a familiar silver-haired person who looked like that guy who was visiting Jill in the hospital... It was him! He probably knows what's happening to Jill!

"Hey, you! Over here!!!" I yelled, waving my arms. He came running and as soon as he reached me demanded, "Where's Jill?!"

"You don't know?!" I screeched, frantically looking around the clearing. All that I noticed were the faint smell of an evil spirit...that's it!!! "Sasha, don't you smell that?" I asked.

"Yeah... Geez, that's strong!!! Quick, let's find your sister!"

"Wait!" Skye called, tagging along.

Pretty soon, we all were runnign in the direction of the evil stench, and what we saw wasn't pretty...

"Whoa, mercy!!! What's happening?!" cried Sasha once we reached the source.

A strange hooded figure was about to suck out Jill's soul! (You don't want to know how they do it. No, it's not like _that..._ This is rated PG, you know.)

"Hey!!! Quick, Sasha, we need to purify!" Sasha nodded quickly and we both began the ritual, but then we sensed another dark vibe...Coming off of Skye!

While Sasha was still purifying, I searched Skye and found someone related to the twilight!

"Hey, hey, I'm not evil!! Eehee!" laughed the twilight person. "I'm only from the twilight!" she laughed again and went back to hiding in Skye's shadow.

What was I doing?! My sister might be dead and I was worried about someone in a guy's shadow?! I quickly joined Sasha and we blasted the purity right at the evil figure....

**Author's Note: Muwahahaha! Finally, unknown people are revealed and questions are answered!!! Yaaaay!!! And good guess, noname:), it was Midna! And the creepy spirit stalker man is...creepy spirit stalker man...not much else to be said... Anyways, 'tis the return of Claire, Jill's sissy! I told you she was going to be important later in the story! Huh? I didn't? Oh.... *ahem* I don't really know what else to say here, except please review and tell me watcha think, and... I'll see you all next chapter!! Bye bye!!!**


	14. Transition

"Jill! Hellloooooo....! Jillllll!!!"

"Do you think she's going to wake up?"

"Of course!"

"HEY JILL!!!"

"Nice one, Muffy! I think she's waking up!"

"H-huh?" I opened my eyes slowly, and saw the faces of Lumina, Muffy, and Celia looking back down at me. I blinked several times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Yaaaaay!!! She's awake! Your awake! Thank the heavens above she's awake!" sang Muffy, spinning around until Celia bonked her on the head. "Ow..." she mumbled quietly, then perked right back up.

"What am I doing here? What about...the forest...the guy...the portal..." I stammered, none of this making sense to me.

"You, uh...you were in the forest by Mineral Town, and...." started Lumina, who broke off and then looked at Muffy.

"Well, um...Rock kind of found you, and..." she broke off and looked at Celia, who sighed and finished with,

"He found you and started to take you to Mineral Town, and then Skye found you and...we found him like, _hugging _you..." whispered Celia, who sounded appalled at the very thought.

I pretended to sound awed and disgusted, but inside I was thinking, _Awwwwww!!! _Well, at least I had one thing cleared up: apparently I must have eaten something really weird because that was the weirdest dream I'd _ever _had in my life! Also, Skye wasn't gone anymore!

Wait, why doesn't that seem right...? Oh, well!

"In celebration of your awakening, we should all go for ice-cream!!!" announced Celia, grinning widely.

"Yessss!!!" I cheered, thinking about how awesome my friends were.

* * *

At the ice-cream parlor in the next town over, there was a TV above the counter, and the news happened to be on. We ate our ice-cream while watching, and suddenly, I saw something so shocking that the scoop I had on my spoon fell with a _plop _on the table.

"We are happy to report that the renowned thief, Phantom Skye has been captured! He is being held at the Mineral Town jail, and faces a year in prison for his countless heists in several towns."

The rest of the report was just buzzing to me. _C-caught...? This can't be happening!!!_

**Author's Note: Nothing much to say except I'm really hating my story now and kind of don't want to continue anymore... But anyway, yeah this chapter is short, but it's just a transition from the craziness of the past (suckish) chapters. Whoop-dee-doo.**


	15. Rescue Mission

I didn't know what to do. There wasn't any idea that could help me... Skye was imprisoned... As I thought of ways to bail him out or something like that, the days passed on...

"Hey hey heyyyy!!!" yelled Lumina from the entrance to the Inner Inn where I was having lunch.

"Hiyas!!!" I yelled back.

"Ugh, will you two quiet down?" scowled Nami from her corner of the kitchen.

"Sorry!!!" shouted Lumina, then rushed in to sit next to me.

"Sooooo, what is up?" I asked, noticing her bright smile and flushed cheeks.

"Okaaaay, you know how Rock is a total, like, perv?" she sped-talked while stealing one of my onigiri and munching on it.

"Um, yeah...?" I said, having no idea where this was going.

"Well, he changed!!!!" she squealed happily. She took another onigiri and then continued, "He like, was at the beach and so was I, and I was _so _expecting him to say something like, "Hey, good-lookin'! Nice bikini!" or something like that!"

I interuppted with a laugh. I really could imagine him doing that!

"_Anywayyyy,_" she said, sounding annoyed. "He walked up to me and said, "Hi Lumina. Here for a swim?", and I said, "Uhhh...yeah." and then he said, "Me too." and then I said-"

"Hold up!" I ordered. "I don't need the whole play-by-play! Just cut to the chase!"

"Fine! Rock isn't pervy anymore! He's totally sweet and totally, like, cute!" she giggled and took yet _another _onigiri.

"No offence, Lumina, but I kinda think he's just messing with you...." I said quietly, remembering my experience with him.

She thought for a second, then shook her head furiously. "It's not like when you were dating him, Jill. This is totally different. This..." she paused dramatically. "This is _change." _

The way she was staring at me, I couldn't help but believe her just a little bit. But first, I'd have to see it for myself. "Lumina, I believe you, but I need to see some proof. Go ask him out, and we'll see what happens." I told her.

"That doesn't sound like you believe me at all!" she protested, a hurt look on her face.

"Just do it!"

"Fine..."

The Next Day...

Lumina shyly walked up to Rock, who was casually sitting at the counter at the inn-

Ohmigod was he _reading?!_

Anyway, she walked up and said, "Hey Rock."

He set down the book and looked up at her. "Oh, hey Lumina. Hey Jill."

I was shocked. No 'babe'? He actually sounded..._normal. _Normal suits him. I was secretly rooting for him to say yes to Lumina. She needed a boyfriend. No offense, Lumina.

"Um, I was, uh, wondering if you, um, could go on a...a d-d-d-date with me?" she stuttered, blushing a deep red. I flashed her a subtle thumbs-up.

"Hahaha! Are you serious?" he laughed, getting up.

She had a mad face suddenly. "Of course I'm serious!" she pouted. "So what do you say?"

"Hmm... Sure thing! Why don't we meet here? I'll buy you lunch."

"Okay!" she said happily. We walked out of the inn, leaving me stunned and Lumina happy-happy-joy-joy.

This was going to get interesting....

Two Weeks Later...

Skye was still not out of jail, and I still hadn't exactly figured out a plan yet, but at least one good thing happened: Rock and Lumina are BF and GF!!! Yaaaaay for them!!! *clap clap clap*

Anyway, for some odd reason I had befriended the new Rock in this short time period, and the three of us were at a sleepover (mine).

"Time for Truth or Daaaaaaarrrreeee!!!!" announced Lumina happily after we had finished a movie.

"Yeesssss!!!" cheered Rock. "Now I can finally find out Lumina's secrets!!!"

"Oh, but I might pick dare!!!" she joked, playfully tweaking his nose.

I swear, they looked so happy together I almost wished I didn't stop this touching scene.

"I call first!!!!!!!" I yelled loudly. "Okay, Lumina!"

"Yes!"

"Truth....or dare?" I said dramatically.

"Truth!" she chose, a nervous look on her face.

"Have you ever...picked your nose in public?" I asked, thinking of the first thing that came to my mind.

"No!" she said. "My turn!" She looked at me, then Rock, then me, then Rock, then me, and...

"Jill! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" I answered without thinking.

"Yaaaay! Now who do you like?"

I was silent. Then, I thought for a minute. We are all best friends. We can tell eachother anything, right? Well, maybe if they threatened to tell, I could always lock them up in my basement... Just kidding.

I waited a few more seconds, then made my choice...

"IlikePhantomSkye." I blurted, blushing.

There was a long silence in which I buried my face in my knees and curled into a ball. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and looked up to see that it was Lumina.

"Wy didn't you say something earlier?" she whispered quietly, looking at me with gentle eyes.

I was quiet. Then I spoke. "Lumina, I...I didn't want you guys to...what I meant was...I didn't want him to get caught or put in jail so I kept it a secret, but now he _is _in jail and it's all my fault and I don't have enough money to bail him out and..." I stopped my ramble and buried myself again, only to get lifted to my feet by Rock.

He looked at me with determination. "Then we'll bust him out." he said, grinning.

Lumina and I were silent, shocked by his statement. Lumina stared at him like he'd grown a second nose or something.

Finally, Lumina yelled out, "Are you _insane?! _Do you _know _how much _trouble _we'd be in? Not to mention he'd just be on the run again! And also-"

"No." I cut her off. "We'll do it."

This time, she looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you-"

"We'll find some way to get him out of trouble. We'll tell everyone he's changed or something." I said, thinking of ideas off the top of my head.

"Cool. Now how do think we'll be able to pull this off?" asked Rock, putting on his "scheming face."

"We sneak off to Mineral Town where he's being held, and where no one knows us except for a few people. Then, we distract the security guard while two of us goes to the cells and picks the lock. And then, voila! He's free! Then, after the news gets out that he escaped, we'll tell everyone that he changed and will never steal again! After we do that, he can live happily ever after here in the valley! Yaaaay!" I clapped at my plan.

Lumina sighed and rubbed her forehead, apparently done talking to us.

"I'll pick the lock, since I used to do that all the time." volunteered Rock, raising his hand.

"I'll set him free!!!" I said, raising my hand as well.

"That leaves you on distraction duty, Lumina." teased Rock, lifting her hand up.

She mumbled a bit to herself then said, "Fine. But if we get caught, you guys are taking the blame."

"That's just it, though! We're helping the guy who's never gotten caught except now! If we don't get out of there with _him _helping us, then apparently the world has exploded or something." rambled Rock.

"True!" I chimed in, even though I could barely understand what he said because he was talking so fast.

Silently, we made our plans to go the next day and break Skye out of prison...

**Author's Note: *yawns and stretches* Yaaaaay!!! I feel like I just woke up from a terrible dream! But now I'm starting to like my story again, thanks to my awesome readers! *hugs* Thank you guys soooo much!!!! *tackle hugs* And thanks to .Amberleaf., who gave me the awesome idea to have Lumina, Jill, and Rock bust Skye out of jail! It was a really good idea! And Selbe, I don't think your story sucked! It's really good! And xXLittle AngelxX, thanks so much for the support! And finally, thanks to gillsbluefeather for the laugh I did when I read your review. Heehee. My sis has been saying sparkliness and prettyful shinies ever since she read my story too. xD *big smiles for all* So now, until the next chapter!!! Toodle-oo!**


	16. Jail birds

**No one's POV**

"Whoa!" whispered Takakura from underneath Jill's windowsill. "They're all bad people! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad people go to jail.... But they're gonna try and get that thief out of jail? And here I thought they had common sense!" he babbled to himself. How are we going to catch them? They're maniacs! We need someone big and...and strong! Vesta! Yes, yes, it's the perfect plan..." he laughed a psychopath laugh and dashed away from Jill's farm house.

When he arrived at the red-headed farmer's house, he began banging on the door yelling, "Vesta!!!! VESTA OPEN UP!!!! THERE'S EVIL AFOOT!" Then he waited. For a split second there was silence, then came Vesta's shriek.

"EVILLLLLLLLLL!!!!!" she screamed and flew out the door. "WHERE?"

"It's Jill, Rock, and Lumina! They're planning on breaking someone out of prison! They're...._criminals...."_ he said. "They're going to Mineral Town tomorrow! Let's get there before they do and alert the authorities!"

"WE MUST STOP THE EVIL!!!!"

And so, Vesta and Takakura set off to Mineral Town to warn Officer Harris of the "evil."

**Jill's POV**

Finally, the day had come to set Skye free! I was so happy but so scared at the same time. I mean, what if we _did _get caught? Gee, it's a good thing this isn't a story or anything... Usually in stories, everything goes wrong after we reach the climax...

Anyway, we had been preparing at my house for hours, while Lumina nagged us continuously.

"Are you guys _sure _that we're ready?" she asked for the millionth time.

"Yes." Rock and I sighed for the millionth time.

"Then let's go!"

We quickly left my farm and stealthily moved across the valley, staying out of open spaces and making this whole mission a lot more complicated than it needed to be.

When we reached the gate to Mineral Town, we paused to catch our breath.

"Whew... I don't know...if I can go on..." wheezed Rock, collapsing on the dirt road. Lumina giggled and lifted him up.

"Oh, come on, silly! We're almost there!" she laughed. He smiled and quickly regained his "lost" strength. After the drama was over, we continued on again.

The jail was just up ahead... Lumina ran up to Officer Harris and began ranting about random things that made no sense. We shot her the thumbs up and snuck around to the back of the tiny jail house.

I nodded to Rock and he boosted me up to the window, but then a bright light shone in my face.

Aw, crap. They'd caught us.

Vesta had Lumina, who was scowling at me and Rock. Officer Harris was moving to grab Rock, and Takakura was advancing on me.

"WE'LL STOP YOU EVIL PEOPLE IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO!!!" cried Vesta, who must have been drinking or something like that, because she was craz-ay!

Finally, Takakura had caught me, and I slumped in defeat. This guy was old, and I mean really old, but dude! He was strong!

Rock, however...

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE, COPPER!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" screeched Rock, and tried to run away, but the officer caught him quickly.

Okay, scratch that; Vesta _and _Rock were drinking or something.

Finally I cracked. "I don't wanna go to jail!!!" I wailed, trying to break free. "I'm not a bad personnnnnn!!!"

Eventually, they managed to get all of us in the tiny cell which was in the tiny jail. OMG there was Skye, sitting all by his lonesome on the little cot!

He looked up in shock at the three of us and was silent for a while as if frozen. When we were thrust into the cell, he stood up and stared at me in shpck again.

Then he looked at my companions and blinked.

"What the-" he began finally, but I cut him off.

"I don't know." was all I said.

It was quiet again, and then he laughed. Really loudly. As in reallly reallllllly loudly.

Now it was my turn to be in shock! I had never seen him this giddy before! A moment later, the entire jail was filled with the sounds of our laughter.

"Okay then," breathed Skye, wiping a laugh-tear from his eye. "What's the plan to get out of here?"

"Uhhhh..." Rock and Lumina shared a confused look. "Aren't _you _supposed to be the on making the plans?" they asked.

"Actually..." I said triumphantly. "I'm the one who gets to save the day this time."

Everyone looked at me strangely until I explained, "Do you guys honestly think that I have two ponytails in the same holder for my health? I obviously was using one of them as a decoy so no one knows where I stash my stuff! Duuuuhhhh!!!" I reached up and yanked off one of my ponytails (it was fake, don't worry) and out dropped a cell phone.

"Hehe. Wow, Jill, I'm impressed. Some of my skills must have rubbed off on you." said Skye, sounding impressed.

Then Rock spoke up. "I know just who we're gonna call."

**Author's Note: *cries tears of joy* I'm so happy! Yaaaaay! Heeheehee I had fun writing this chapter, I really did! Whoopee!!!**

**And now, responses to the reviews!!!**

**Selbe: Heehee you're welcome!!!!**

**.Amberleaf.: Thank yooouuuuu!!! And thank you for the aweosme ideas! They're a lot of fun! I really like how they're helping my story along! :) **

**gillsbluefeather: Hahaha! Me too! *sparkly and shinyful!!!***

**So now I'll see you peeps next chappy! Bye byeeeeee!!!**

**P.S. I won't be updating for a really long time cuz I just got out fo school!!! Yaaay! I'm going to Florida for the next two weeks so you'll have to wait for next chappy...Sorry!!!**


	17. Ruby to the Rescue!

"When the going gets rough, who do we call? My mom!" exclaimed Rock proudly.

He grabbed my phone and began dialing the number.

Lumina raised one eyebrow, looked at me, then mouthed, _"His mom?"_

I giggled quietly and mouthed back, _"I don't know, he's just a weirdo."_

After another round of snickers (courtesy of Lumina and me), Ruby answered Rock's call.

"Hey, Mom?" said Rock.

_"Yes?" _came Ruby's voice.

"Uh...um... IT'S ALL JILL'S FAULT! I'M INNOCENT!!!!" screamed Rock and threw my phone at Skye, who shook his head and threw it to Lumina, who panicked and tossed it at me.

I sighed and answered the phone. "Sorry about this, Ruby, but would you mind coming to Mineral Town jail with... 10,000G please?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

_"Oh my lord, did Rock get you arrested?! I'm going to ground that boy until he's older than Galen!!!"_

"Oh, no, no, it's all just a misunderstanding! But, um, could you come, please?" I pleaded.

There was a silence on the other line, then she finally spoke. _"I'll be right there."_

I breathed a sigh of relief, thanked her, and hung up.

My fellow inmates were all staring at me intently, waiting for the report.

"She said she'd be right here." I explained happily. Rock jumped up and down, whoopig and doing a little thing where he hopped around and head-banged.

Lumina turned bright red and ordered him to 'quit it.'

I laughed and sat next to her while she started babbling to Rock about how embarassing he was.

Suddenly, although I didn't see him get up, Skye was sitting beside me, smiling brightly.

**Several Hours Later**

"Are you sure your mom's coming?" Lumina asked Rock while he stroked her hair.

"Yeah, I'm sure." he replied, though he didn't look so sure himself.

"Did she really say she'd be right here?" inquired Skye.

"Yes!" I said, exasperated. "It's not my fault it's taking her three and a half hours to get here!"

Everyone became quiet after this comment.

**Two More Hours Later**

I had fallen asleep on Lumina's shoulder when I heard the cell door click and creak open.

My eyes flew open and I sprung to my feet. It was Ruby, standing in the doorway. She was scowling and clutching the 10,000G.

At that moment, I could have hugged her.

Soon, everyone was awake and crowding Ruby, insisting that today would be Nat'l Ruby Day. At least, until Officer Harris yelled at us to shut up.

"I swear, you're more chimpanzees than criminals..." he muttered to himself as he stalked off to his office. Apparently to him we should still be locked in that cramped little cell instead of enjoying our freedom. Well, tough crap. We were free!

Suddenly, I heard Ruby yell from the jail once we had all traipsed outside. Well, I _thought _everyone had. Let's see, I was here, and Lumina, and Rock, but where was-

"Oh, no! No! I'm not bailing _you, _mister thief! I'm not setting free _real _criminals!" shouted Ruby angrily.

Horrified, I realized what was happening. Skye couldn't get locked up again! The only reason we were put in jail in the first place was so we could get him out! There had to be a way to persuade Ruby that he wasn't bad!

**********************************************

Apparently to Skye and Rock, 'persuade Ruby' means Chick Beam her and tie her up.

Lumina and I protested, but we were no match for Skye's Chick Beam (honestly, I hate that thing), so we eventually just had to watch as they carried a wide-eyed Ruby down the path to the valley.

**Author's Note: YAAAAAY!!! I've got three words for all of ya! I! AM! BAAAAAAACK!!!! Florida was great! I got a tan, so I'm ready for business! I'm so happy! Just so you guys know, I'm going to be updating like crazy for these final chapters cuz I'm so excited just to finish this bad boy! Then I can say that I actually finished a story! HOORAY!!!**

**And now, responses to you reviewers!**

**Selbe: Haha, thanks! :) And thanks for reviewing!**

**AmayaRedfern: Yeah, I thought they were blue, but some people say they're green... They look blue to me XD Anyway, thanks!**

**.Amberleaf.: Thanks so much for the awesome idea! It would make a great part of my story, but I really want to finish it soon, so...yeah...I'm so so sorry! But thanks a bunch for your reviews! They really get me pumped up! ;)**

**gillsbluefeather: XD Yeah, I don't watch football, but that does sound like it's really hard to do (but maybe because I'm not athletic O_o XDD) Thanks for reviewing!**

**xXLittle AngelXx: Thanks! And your idea was great, you might see it come next chapter! ;) *cough Popuri cough* XD It'll just be brief, though... I wish I could've put more depth into it, but I'm only writing, like, three or four more chapters... XD**

**MikariStar: XD thanks! **

**So, I'll see you all next update! Byeeeee!!!**

**-Pyoko**


	18. Accepted?

I didn't know what to expect, really, after we had set Ruby at the Inn. I did expect this, however...

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU _THINKING?!_ YOU GET EVERYONE IN JAIL THEN WANT ME TO GET YOU OUT, SO I DO, BECAUSE I'M YOUR MOTHER! BUT I WOULD NEVER SET FREE A CRIMINAL!!! YOU _KNOW _THAT, ROCK! SO WHY, _WHY _DID YOU DO THIS?!" she screamed, her face red.

Rock was silent, staring at his feet like a twelve-year-old who had just gotten chastised in front of his friends. Skye, however, chuckled to himself and said, "Hehe. But that's where you're wrong, fair maiden. I am criminal no more."

"Oh, and you expect me to believe _that, _Mister Phantom Thief Skye?" scoffed Ruby, still red-faced and breathing deeply. She was livid, and I was a bit scared to go near her, I must admit.

"Hehe. You may call me Skye. Like I said, beautiful, I am not the Phantom Thief anymore." Skye said quietly, flashing Ruby 'the eyes' as I like to call it. (In other words, he completley had her hypnotized by his stunning blue eyes. Hey, that rhymed!)

Ruby was speechless. She just gawked at him, but by the way his smile curled up at just the right places, she said nothing more to protest.

"So, uh, would you mind if Skye stayed at the inn?" asked Lumina, finally speaking up. Ruby closed her eyes, sighed deeply, and rubbed her forehead. Her face was contorted as if she was under a lot of stress. (Yeah, she probably was...)

"Fine," she snapped, "but if I find so much as _one thing _missing, you are out of here and I won't care if you're put in prison again!"

"Hehe. Thank you, Miss Ruby. You will not regret this." Skye said. He bowed and started up the stairs. Ruby angrily stomped up after him, muttering to herself.

Once the two had disappeared up the steps, Rock turned to face Lumina and me. "Okay, you tell _anyone _my mom yelled at me like that, and you both are toast!" he warned.

Lumina snickered. "Like no one heard her. I bet Muffy and Griffin next door are like, 'What the crap?!'" Rock shot her a death-glare.

Actually, Lumina had been right. They had heard us.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" demanded Griffin, sounding grumpy and half-asleep.

"Yeah, we can hear you guys from the bar. Is something up?" asked Muffy, yawning and looking at us intently.

_Okay, Jill. Now you just need to get everyone here and make your speech you've been going over for the past few hours! It's time for Skye to become a citizen of Forget-Me-Not Valley instead of a thief!_ I thought to myself determinedly.

"Yeah. Can you two round up everyone, and I mean _everyone, _here in the lobby of the Inner Inn?" I pleaded. "Please?"

Muffy and Griffin looked at eachother, shrugged, and replied, "Uh, okay...I guess...."

I quickly darted up the stairs to the room I suspected Skye would be staying in and burst through the door. Ruby had been irritably telling Skye when the inn was serving food, and no, they didn't serve Finest Curry.

"Quick, you two, downstairs. Now. No questions." I said, ushering them down the steps.

By the time everyone had arrived, there was a little mini-riot that had started by the early-comers. They had all seen Skye, and they all wanted him caught. The only way I could handle them was to lock them inside and yell, "SHUT UPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" at the top of my lungs. Instantly, a hush fell over everyone and I sheepishly took a step back and whispered, "Thank you."

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I wanna go to bed!" shouted Hugh, who was quickly silenced by his mother.

"Um, I have an...an announcement to make." I began, moving over to where Skye was casually leaning against the wall despite the crowd glaring at him. "You all know Phantom Skye, correct?" I asked, only to be answered by a roar from the angry cluster of sleepy people.

"He stole my stuff!" yelled Celia.

"Yeah! Why ain't that crook in jail?" bellowed an angry Vesta.

This comment recieved approval from the crowd. They tried to advance on Skye again, but Rock kept them at bay.

"Listen, people!" I screeched. They fell silent again. "He....he's not a thief anymore! He's sworn to stop stealing, right, Skye?" I said, nodding at the former thief still leaning on the wall, looking bored.

"Hehe. It's true. I will never steal again."

"Yeah, he's telling the truth!" agreed Lumina, standing by me proudly.

"Mm-hmm! True dat, sistas!" said Rock, who went to stand by the three of us.

The room was still for a quick second, then everyone went nuts, screaming things like, "Oh, sure!" and, "You're all insane!"

At least, I _thought _everyone went nuts. Only one person remained still...and that was Gustafa. The hippie. The pacifist. The one who saved my thief's reputation. At this moment, he was my BFF.

"Hey, man. This isn't cool." was all he said, and then the whole group calmed down. They seemed to look at us in a new light, all thanks to five words spoken from a guy who lives in a yurt. (That word reminds me of yogurt... O_o)

"So...can you guys live with having him stay here? Like, permanently?" I begged.

* * *

I don't know which made me happier; the fact that everyone was listening, or the fact that Skye was welcome in the valley! Okay, yes I do... The fact that Skye was welcome in the valley!

I had a little party at my house, with Lumina, Rock, and Skye, and we ended up staying up until 10:30. (Which isn't even that late...) As soon as Lumina and Rock saw the time, they both shrieked in unison.

"Auntie's gonna kill me!"

"Mom's gonna kill me!"

They both left in a flurry, along with Skye, who waved and winked at me. I blushed and began to put away the snacks and drinks they'd left behind. _C'mon, you guys..._ I thought to myself as I threw away all the trash scattered around my house.

It was then that I spotted the note.

_My Dearest Jill,_

_Tonight, I am going to steal your heart away._

_~(No longer Phantom) Skye_

Oh. My. God.

**Author's Note: Hooray!! This is the second-to-last chapter!!! Next chapter... is the last one!!!! wOOt!!! *ahem* Anywaaaayyyyyyzzzz...... I have to apologize to xXLittle AngelXx... I'm sorry!!! I know I said I'd use Popuri this chapter, but when I was typing it, I accidentally deleted the entire chapter...four times... Eventually I got so fed up with it that I just took out that entire part... T.T I'M SO SORRY!!!! **

**Now, here's responses to you wonderful reviewers!!!**

**AmayaRedfern: XDD Thanks!**

**.Amberleaf.: Thanks for reviewing!! And yeah, I wouldn't want him locked up again either... He doesn't belong in jail... XD**

**Selbe: Yeah, Ruby probably would have been better off never answering the phone... *my sis nods in agreement* But since she did, everyone's all free now! Yay. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Annnnd...that's a wrap! See you next chapter...for the last time!!! Noooo....I'm going to miss you guys... *sniffles***

**Byyyeebyeee...**

***sobs dramatically***


	19. Stolen Heart

I read the letter, and my heart about stopped.

_'Steal your heart away...?' _He...he must mean my locket!! I scrambled to my bedside table and snatched up the golden heart-shaped necklace. Looking it over and contemplating the letter, I got an idea.

I dug around in the bottom of my drawer until I found it...the dusty old Blue Feather that the Witch Princess gave me more than a year ago...

Smirking triumphantly, I crammed it in the tiny locket and carefully set it on my nightstand. There. Everything was ready. Now all I had to do was wait.

********************************************

Okay, apparently, waiting doesn't sit very well with me, so I fell asleep shortly after eleven.

Darn that party, wearing me out!

**Skye's POV**

Stealthily, I crept over to her bed. _Hehe. _I thought as I spotted her sound asleep under her pink blanket. _There's my tenshii**. _I quietly but quickly searched her house. I knew she had it, but where...?

My eyes fell upon the bright gold locket on her table. Of course! I opened the necklace, and sure enough, out drifted the Blue Feather. It had been shoved in hastily and had come out tattered and worn.

I picked it up, set the locket down, and was about to leave her house when the light flickered on. She'd caught me.

"Skye?!" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Jill! I, uh... Hehe. You've caught me red-handed, I guess.

**Jill's POV**

My heart was beating so loudly, I thought for sure he'd hear it. However, he continued on, "You see, Jill, I had been worrying that you'd give your Blue Feather away to...someone else, so...I've come here...to steal it from you!"

This wasn't happening. This wasn't real. Think, Jill, think! What are you going to-

"You can keep it." I blurted.

What?! That's it?! Come on, Jill, couldn't you have thought of something a little more...romantic, maybe?!

"What?" See, even Skye thinks you're lame! "Seriously, I can have it? Hehe. Does this mean...that you...are proposing to me...?" asked Skye, wide-eyed.

I nodded slowly, my brain still slowly processing what was happening.

"Hehe. Well, Jill, what else can I say but, yes? I want to spend the rest of my life by your side."

My entire body went numb. I...I was engaged! Skye and I...were getting married!!!

"Skye, do you...do you love me?" I whispered, tears running down my cheeks.

"I do, Jill." he said, sweeping me into a hug. "I do."

After a while, Skye let go and said, "But...are you sure that you want to marry a criminal?"

"You're not a criminal anymore! Besides, I've stolen something, too, you know!" I said.

"Oh, really? And what was that?" he asked, smiling.

I pondered this for a moment, then , "I've stolen...the heart of a thief."

**_THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG!!!!!!!!!! I'm done!!! I finished it, I really did! I actually finished my story!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!! You guys have no idea how exciting this is for me, the girl who never finishes her fics!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, sorry.... I'm just so happyfuls!! Well, on a sad note... I must wish you, my awesome reviewers, a farewell... BYE BYE I'LL MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! **

**FINAL REVIEW RESPONSES!!!**

**.Amberleaf.: Yeah, I knows... I'm sad too!!! TT_TT But that's kool about the MFoMT thing! I loves that game! XD Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**xXLittle AngelXx: Hehehe...Thanks for making me feel better! :) And thanks for reviewing!!!! :DD**

**Sheimi5: Thank you!!! :) I'm also quite emotional for the end of the story... *dramatically chokes back tears* Be strong, Pyoko! XD**

**AmayaRedfern: Thanks so much!!! And yeah, I must admit, his eyes are awesomeness!!! :3 But it's sad that they're closed most of the time... XD**

**Selbe: Thanks!!! I'm pretty proud of myself too XDD And I really think that your stories are awesome, too! :) Thanks for sticking around for the end of this story!!!**

**Before I go, I wanna give a BIG SUPER HUGE thank you to EVERYONE who read my story, whether you reviewed or not! :DDDD You all ROCK!!!! **

**With a sad farewell, **

**Pyoko**


End file.
